


Breath

by Malale



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Future Fic, I don't know how to tag this shit, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Strangulation, Unhealthy Relationships, erotic asphyxiation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te vas a matar."</p><p>"Te van a matar."</p><p>"Te voy a matar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Es increíblemente raro y un poco perturbador, pero creo que dentro de lo raro y perturbador que es Morning Glories. Leed con precaución, por si acaso. 
> 
> Creo que no tiene grandes spoilers de los últimos números, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Por si acaso, digo que cuando lo escribí había leído hasta el número 39.
> 
> [Nota 10-09-14]: Me di cuenta de un par de gazapos y lo he editado, corregido y añadido alguna frase.

 

Cuando la besas notas el regusto a vómito y sabes que ha vuelto a suceder. Ha visto a su yo del pasado, a su yo del futuro o ha ido invadir los sueños del viejo (joven) Hunter.

 

Te molesta porque sabes lo que significa (te preguntas si le han metido la cabeza en un cubo o se ha vuelto a colgar de una viga). Te molesta que te moleste. No se lo dices, por supuesto, porque eso sería demostrar que te importa. _Ugg_. La apartas con un comentario cínico y cruel.

 

Jade te sonríe levemente, antes de volver al trabajo. Hace mucho tiempo que no le afecta tu crueldad.

 

Era más fácil cuando teníais dieciséis años y ella no lo sabía todo.

 

o-------o

 

-¿Y a quien has ido a contactar esta vez? ¿Qué nueva pieza de dominó has puesto en la fila para dejarla caer?

-Oh, Ike, no te pongas celoso. Sabes que no controlo siempre cuando sucede, no puedo hacerlo contigo siempre.

-No he preguntado eso.

-Oh, sí. Sí que lo has hecho.

 

o-------o

 

Julia revolotea a su alrededor a todas horas, Andrew roba cada segundo que puede para quejarse, las instalaciones se caen a pedazos y Jade lo dirige todo mientras vomita por los rincones.

-Ni siquiera te has visto de joven. –le dices mientras le retiras la papelera con cara de asco. Ella se termina de limpiar la boca y vuelve al trabajo sin inmutarse.

-Eso no quiere decir que ella o alguien más no haya ido a ver a alguien. La conexión existe, y cada vez que sucede hay efectos secundarios.

-No hace falta jurarlo, con tu cuerpo de niña bulímica.

-Me he desarrollado bien, Ike.

-Sigue engañándote a ti misma, si te apetece. Alguien que vomitaba de media cuatro veces al día durante su adolescencia no…

-Y aunque así fuera… –te interrumpe, sin levantar la vista de los papeles. –Es por un futuro mejor.

-Claro, te lo has dicho tú misma.

-Sí. Muchas veces. –aprieta la carpeta contra su pecho y sonríe. –¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ike?

 

Bufas y te apoyas contra el marco de la puerta.

-Los niños están listos.

-¿Has ido a verlos?

Resoplas indignado.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te crees que soy, mi padre?

 

Y ella se ríe, como si esperase ese tipo de respuesta.

 

Era más fácil cuando era joven, triste, depresiva y a ti no te importaba nada de lo que hiciera.

 

o-------o

 

-Te vas a matar. –le echas en cara, sonando menos molesto de lo que en verdad te sientes. Ella miera al cielo y vuelve a sonreír.

-Por un futuro mejor.

 

o-------o

 

Después de treinta segundos sin pulso, abre los ojos mientras da una gran bocanada de aire. No vomita esta vez, pero las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas pecosas.

 

La rodean como buitres, preguntándole que ha visto. Que ha hecho. Que nueva información les puede dar para ganar la batalla.

-Pequeñas vetas plateadas en el cielo… -murmura, sonriendo. Luego se incorpora lentamente y está pálida como un fantasma, ojerosa como un muerto y temblorosa como una llama al viento.

 

Hermosa, piensas para ti mismo. Nunca se lo dices.

 

Su ayudante quiere darle agua y Andrew quiere recoger datos. Julia sólo quiere saber si tenía razón.

-Tengo que hablar con Casey. –dice y es suave, pero también una orden.

 

Te mira y vuelve a sonreír. Su pelo parece más rojo que naranja y no estás seguro si te recuerda a la sangre o a unas brasas que se apagan.

 

Era mucho más fácil cuando era joven, no llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y no importaba si fracasaba.

 

o-------o

 

“ _Te van a matar_ ” –sueles pensar, mirando a todo el equipo con odio. A Andrew, a Julia y a todos los científicos cuyo trabajo nunca será recordado. No lo dices en voz alta porque demuestra más preocupación que cuando le echas en cara sus tendencias suicidas.

Eso siempre puedes hacerlo pasar porque te gusta meter el dedo en la llaga, aunque ya esté curada.

 

Eres un bastardo gilipollas sociópata, al fin y al cabo.

 

o-------o

 

Cuando lo hace contigo es un problema porque no resulta un problema. Sabes que es una concesión de su parte. Le es más cómodo cuando tiene que hacerlo y tú resultas estar cerca.

(No te paras a pensar cuantas veces sueles estar cerca, porque _no quieres_ pararte a pensar cuanto tiempo estás con ella).

 

-Adelante. –te dice, estirando el cuello. Su pelo contra la almohada blanca es un contraste arrebatador. Deja que te sientes encima de ella, aprisionándola con tu peso, y envuelves su garganta con una sola mano.

 

Su cuello es fino y delgado y notas la clavícula en la palma. Aprietas poco a poco, sintiendo como su respiración se vuelve errática y superficial. Como su pecho sube y baja a intervalos cortos delante de ti. Casi te dejas hipnotizar por ello, pero siempre acabas mirando su cara. Como va ganando color poco a poco, los labios casi morados formando una “o” perfecta. Siempre terminas usando la otra mano cuando la notas patalear levemente, en un reflejo. También es un reflejo que te clave las uñas en el brazo, pero no es algo que te moleste para nada. Te araña y te hace sangrar y tú no puedes ver sus pecas tras su faz sonrojada. Cuando sus manos pierden fuerza la sueltas y los segundos pasan largos sólo oyendo tu respiración acelerada y violenta en la habitación.

 

Miras su pecho inmóvil fascinado, en el punto donde un botón de su blusa blanca se abrió y vislumbras un poco de encaje negro. Tomas grandes bocanadas de aire, esperando (Tomas grandes bocanadas de aire por los dos). No te sorprende que estés duro contra su estómago. Todo lo que has sentido en tu vida lo has sentido a través de tu polla.

 

Esta vez respira antes de abrir los ojos en un gemido ronco. Dos, tres veces. Sus ojos marrones están acuosos, pero no lloran y eso te alivia en cierta manera. Tampoco te miran. Están perdidos tras un universo de estrellas que sólo ella puede alcanzar.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste cuando tus ojos se abrieron?

-Un futuro mejor.

 

o-------o

 

- _Oh, Ike_. –dice cuando sale de su letargo y nota tu erección sobre su cadera. Como si le hiciera gracia que te excitaras con todo el asunto. O como si realmente no le sorprendiera lo más mínimo.

No le haces caso mientras besas las marcas de tus dedos que han quedado sobre su piel.

-Te voy a matar. –se te escapa, tus labios rozando los largos moretones. Esperas oír otra vez el mantra de su misión ( _vuestra misión_ ), “por un futuro mejor” pero en lugar de eso se ríe. Ronca y gutural, porque no hace ni diez minutos que le apretaste la tráquea con fuerza, mientras acaricia con cuidado uno de tus antebrazos.

-Eso no sucederá, Isaac.

 

Está tan segura que casi consigue que te lo creas. Pero toda la vida has sido mucho más pesimista que ella, aunque no siempre lo pareciera.

 

Era mucho más fácil cuando era joven, te odiaba, te temía y no te conocía tanto.

 

Era más fácil cuando a ti no te importaba nada de eso.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. No tenía mucho sentido cuando lo escribí a la una de la mañana ayer, después de un día y medio releyéndome Morning Glories y poniéndome al día con la serie. Y por más que lo he revisado hoy, tampoco se lo he encontrado. Sé que dentro de mi cabeza hay una ligera conexión de ideas, pero en general es un montón de headcanon y cosas sueltas que he puesto de seguido.
> 
> Estoy bastante fascinada con la relación de estos dos (y me gusta más Ike de lo que quiero reconocer). Puede que Jade me haya quedado rara, pero es que creo que Future!Jade es muy diferente a su versión adolescente. Tengo esta idea de que sigue usando sus habilidades parar ir a hablar con otra versión suya más futura y sabe más que nadie de lo que les depara en esa extraña batalla donde no se sabe quienes son los buenos y los malos. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que os guste. Realmente no estoy muy segura de esto ni yo, pero he decidido no contenerme mucho a la hora de publicar (porque generalmente no me convence nada de lo que hago y así no publicaría nunca)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Interesadas/os en más cosas mías, podéis pasaros por mi LJ (link en mi bio). Ahora me largo a descansar.


End file.
